


a v engers aSSEMble

by lifeisnowhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Multi, sry if this sucks i havent slept in 3 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisnowhere/pseuds/lifeisnowhere
Summary: some meme loving fucks made a group chat.chaos ensues.





	a v engers aSSEMble

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first group chat fic yeet.  
> im tired asf and i havent proofread this so im sry for grammatical errors.

underoos: peter parker  
starknaked: tony stark  
greenmememachine: bruce banner  
strangeasf: stephen strange  
natnatnat: natasha romanov

underoos has created a group chat  
underoos has added starknaked, strangeasf, natnatnat, greenmememachine  
underoos has named the chat: ヌードを送る

starknaked: what the actual Fuck does the group chat mean?  
underoos: hey tony  
underoos: guess.  
greenmememachine: Knowing Peter, it either means something really nerdy or something really perverted.  
greenmememachine: I’m guessing perverted.  
natnatnat: I just googled it. It means ‘send nudes’.  
starknaked: peter ur like,, 12 why do you even know what nudes are  
underoos: jokes on you im 15 hA  
natnatnat: I’m changing the chat name.  
natnatnat has changed the group name to: nerds+natasha  
underoos: eXcuse mE????? i am NOT a nerd tyvm  
starknaked: uhhhhhhhh  
underoos: call me a nerd and im going to tell stephen you have a crush on him.  
starknaked: what???? no!!!! i don’t!!!  
natnatnat: Tony has a crush on Stephen???  
underoos: yes  
starknaked: no  
starknaked: i h8 u beter  
underoos: awwww ily222  
starknaked: fuck you  
starknaked has banned underoos from the chat  
natnatnat: holy shit  
natnatnat: but do you actually like stephen tho?  
starknaked has left the chat  
greenmememachine: I’m back. What the fuck happened?  
natnatnat: scroll up  
greenmememachine: ,,,Damn  
strangeasf has logged on  
strangeasf: Hey guys.


End file.
